The Extermination
|developed = Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |basedon = Characters by Trailblazer101 |rating = |release = October 2nd, 2020 October 9th, 2020 |runtime = 122 minutes |language = English |pre = |succ = Untitled The Extermination sequel }} }} The Extermination is an upcoming 2020 American motion capture computer-animated post-apocalyptic space opera mystery film produced by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . The film is directed, written, co-produced, and composed by Trailblazer101, with Richard Shepard serving as a co-producer. It is intended to be the first installment in a trilogy of anthology films and was initially developed from a pitch for Trail's Imagination Spike (2020) prior to being overhauled. It stars as Shannon Goodall, alongside , , , , , , , and in supporting roles. In The Extermination, lone reporter Goodall accidentally unleashes an alienated infectious disease upon the Earth in the midst of an intergalactic war with an ancient alien colony while facing a corrupt investigation. After his pitch for the Trail Blazer Studios film Imagination Spike (2020) was turned down by Trailblazer101, UnkleShane and Trail chose in August of 2019 to have the pitch re-purposed for a separate film produced solely by Shane Studios, which was announced as Pestilled Pursuit later that month. By that November, Shane gave the project to Richard Shepard, who appointed Trail to take it over as the sole writer and director later that month. In December, Trail announced he was re-developing the film as The Extermination with the principle cast, led by Caplan, being announced and was solidified by January of 2020, as Shepard joined to co-produce afterward. Official production began shortly afterward with the start of the motion capture performances. The Extermination is scheduled to be theatrically released internationally on October 2nd, 2020, and in the United States on October 9th, 2020. An untitled sequel is in development and is expected to be released after 2021, alongside a spin-off television series Pestilled Pursuit, which re-uses the film's initial title and premise, is scheduled to premiere on The LMMCU streaming service in March of 2021. Synopsis After a century-long war between the human race and the ancient Kralskitorian alien colony, the Earth has become a technologically advanced wasteland with only 1 million people left alive. The world remains at fearful peace with oppressive monitorization and control from the colony, until lone reporter Shannon Goodall ( ) follows a lead to a crashed pod and accidentally unleashes an infectious alienated disease known as "the Blight" upon the planet, turning the people into mindless creatures as the outbreak further spreads to consume the planet which sparks a rally against the planet's way of life to return to the long-forgotten roots of humanity. Cast and Characters * as Shannon Jane "Shandy" Goodall : An outcasted and independent reporter who has been working for the Sterling News organization for income ever since her family was killed during the latest rallies as part of the ongoing alien invasion on Earth, leaving her alone and on her own. Goodall has spent her life's work to uncover the true origins of the alienated invaders and persists with her research even after she is let go by her employers. Goodall believes that a more powerful force is at play, but whenever she informs others of her findings to support this, she is labeled as insane. She gains confidence in her research after gaining intel from a mysterious old individual regarding a much larger conspiracy. Goodall is influenced by and modeled after the character with Caplan's facial likeness applied. * as Vince Danger : A distinguished investigative journalist and conspiracy theorist who has been following the mysterious case regarding the invasion for years and partners with Shannon Goodall to solve the mystery after accidentally uncovering secrets regarding her lead. Danger is influenced by and modeled after the character and real conspiracy theorist with Warburton's facial likeness applied while serving as an opposing analog to Warburton's portrayal of in . * as Bertrand Draxen : A medical doctor and humanitarian who cares for all life in the universe and is against the war between Earth and the Kralskitorian alien colony which claimed the lives of his family and becomes a rogue alien abolitionist who seeks to free Kralskitorians captured by the Earth during the war and its revolutions to cure and teach them of humanity's way of life, and opposes the trafficking of Kralskitorian body parts and weapons. Draxen is influenced by and modeled after the 16th with Mandvi's facial likeness applied. * as Randolph Gray : A veteran of the war between the alien colony and Earth who is bent on destroying the colony claiming them responsible for the murder of his family during their refuge on Earth and is devout to enact vengeance against the extraterrestrials and the colony-controlled government for causing bombings that decimated their home. Gray is influenced by and modeled after the with Dinklage's facial likeness applied. * as Joaquin Alcocer : A media talk show host and head of the Sterling News organization that Shannon Goodall works at who is obsessed with gaining substantial views for his news program by exploiting travesties regarding "the Blight" outbreak and has little regard for the well-being of his employees, innocent civilians, and the aliens, going as far to purchase Goodall's documented report on "the Blight" from the black market to cover-up the truth and prove his falsified point. Alcocer sees the effects of the war as a marketing tactic to show the devastation of humanity's desire for orbital expansion and exploits any opposition or allies to prove his point on his broadcast network. Alcocer is influenced by and modeled after Murray Franklin from and from , with Diego Botto's facial likeness applied, while "Sterling" ironically means "reliable" due to the organization's falsified claims. * as Augustus Ferdan : A local police officer and undercover black market leader who has been tasked to hunt down and capture Vince Danger on charges of conspiracy and comes into conflict with Shannon Goodall after uncovering her investigative report, which he intends on stealing to sell to a number of clients, including corrupt officials, Joaquin Alcocer, and a mysterious adversary. Ferdan has a friendly rivalry with Danger as the two grew up together in the city, although drifted apart as they grew older when Danger uncovered Ferdan's black market ring and his transfer of Kralskitorian body parts and weapons to arm the people, which resulted in his arrest, although he proved a useful force for the police department and has been tracking Danger ever since. Ferdan is influenced by and modeled after Detective James Connors from with Wong's facial likeness applied. * as Emperor Zar : An advanced extraterrestrial being who is the ruler of the Kralskitorian alien colony and leads the invasion of Earth to expand his colony's reach. Zar manipulates "the Blight" to allow his colony to grow and evolve on other planets after successfully taking over Earth. Zar is influenced by and modeled after the character the with Feore's facial likeness applied, while "Kralskitorian" derives from "kralski", the Bulgarian word for "royal". * as Lady Merdina : A famous fashion model from Earth who was the lover of the Kralskitorian Emperor Zar and was genetically engineered by Zar to become a Kralskitorian following her untimely demise during the spike of the nuclear colony war which left a majority of her body scarred and unidentifiable. Merdina suffers from amnesia following her operation and does not recount her past life on Earth, only coming to know her royalty status as the queen of the Kralskitorians, although she experiences sudden seizures which provide her with visions of what she perceives to be Shannon Goodall. Merdina is influenced by and modeled after the character with Banks' facial likeness applied. * as The Informant : An old and mysterious individual who claims to have pre-dated the colony's invasion of Earth and has knowledge regarding secrets about the alien colony, and tips of Shannon Goodall and Vince Danger, among other investigators, in an attempt to uncover a bigger mystery which he has been adamant about solving. The Informant is influenced by and modeled after the character with Capaldi's facial likeness applied. Production Development On August 1st, 2019, Trailblazer101 and UnkleShane discussed having Shane re-using his pitch for the Trail Blazer Studios film Imagination Spike (2020) for a separate film to be produced by his production company Shane Studios after creative differences Trail had with the plot, which he felt would be more suited as an individual film. Shane agreed to this and re-developed his pitch as a new film, which was announced on August 16th, 2019, as Pestilled Pursuit during Shane's LMMCU 3rd Anniversary Festival panel, with the plot centered on a family searching for their father during "the Blight" outbreak, re-using "the Blight" virus from Shane's Imagination Spike pitch. However, on November 1st, 2019, Shane left the LMMCU Wiki over continued disagreements with Trail regarding controversies surrounding Imagination Spike and the Mooreview 667 Trilogy films Surge (2020) and Bolt Traction (2022), with him giving the project over to Richard Shepard who began re-developing the film under his company Shatara Studios, with Trail supporting this decision. Shepard had discussed his ideas for the film with Trail during this time but found a lack of interest in the project after favoring to use some concepts he had generated for it for the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe (UMCU) film Invincible Iron Man (2026) instead with a planned antagonist being similar to Alan Jonah from (2019), but didn't find "a good starting point" in the project and was "satisfied" with it for the UMCU film. Pre-production On November 20th, 2019, Shepard discussed his struggles in developing the project with Trail, who offered to take it up as to allow Shepard to work on his ideas for Invincible Iron Man. Shepard agreed to this and gave the project to Trail who began conceiving an entirely new plot from scratch to make the project his own despite his interest in the initial plot. On December 8th, 2019, Trail announced that he had acquired Pestilled Pursuit from Shepard during Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel, and stated that the film was being re-developed under the new title The Extermination with a new plot, while revealing that he was re-using the character Shannon Goodall from coded puzzles for the film as the lead character who would be portrayed by , with and also revealed to portray Vince Danger and The Informant in the film. The international release date of October 1st, 2021, and the domestic release date of October 8th, 2021, were also both announced. On December 17th, 2019, and joined the cast as Emperor Zar and Randolph Gray, respectively. By then, Trail stated that he was considering re-using the original premise of the film for a potential sequel depending on when the film's production would be completed, noting that he had crafted most of his ideas for the film. Trail initially intended for the film to be a singular production, but became open to doing a sequel with that plot. The following day, Trail stated that a potential title for the film was decided and that it would have multiple meanings that allude to the original plot being re-used for the film. On January 12th, 2020, Trail announced that he was developing a sequel to The Extermination with an original anthology detective story as opposed to the initial plot, seeing it to be largely undeveloped and was disinterested in using it for such a mystery film that he had envisioned as the project's new direction, and instead re-purposed it for a spin-off television series Pestilled Pursuit (2021-), taking the film's original title for the series. By then, was chosen to distribute the films with distributing Pestilled Pursuit. On January 15th, 2020, Trail pushed forward the release dates for the film by a year as he had completed most of his plans for the film. The following day, Richard Shepard joined as a co-producer on all Imagination Spike and The Extermination content to help Trail with generating concepts of different tropes, genres, and styles for the properties after his prior involvements in them. By then, Pestilled Pursuit was expected to premiere during 2021 rather than after, with and joining the cast on January 18th, 2019, as Bertrand Draxen and Joaquin Alcocer, respectively, and joining as Augustus Ferdan on January 23rd, 2019 when the premiere for Pestilled Pursuit was announced for March of 2021, and the following day joined as Lady Merdina. Music To be added Trailers To be added Future Sequel An untitled sequel is in development and is expected to be released sometime after 2021. The film will be an anthology centered on a detective leading an investigation into the mysterious origins of "the Blight" and the result of the outbreak, while he crosses paths with a ravening officer bent on revenge and subjective justice. Spin-off Series A spin-off television series, Pestilled Pursuit, is in development and is scheduled to be released on The LMMCU streaming service, with its first season expected to premiere in March of 2021. The series will be centered on a grieving family searching for their missing relatives during "the Blight" outbreak as they are brought closer together in their attempts at survival in a weakened world, all while a rogue assassin goes on a manhunt bent on capturing the missing father thus preventing the families' path to happiness and re-unification. Trivia * The film is influenced by (2008) for its' use of and the story narrative, and by (2007) for its' performances and visuals, while some aspects of the storyline are influenced by (2018-). * The film's working title during its early development was "Project Blight", which was a reference to "the Blight" virus that originated from the pitch for Imagination Spike (2020) and was re-used for the film. The working title will be used in the film for Shannon Goodall's report on "the Blight", with the new working title being decided as Exposure. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Extermination Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Motion Capture Category:Animation Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Apocalypse Fiction Category:Space opera Category:Mystery Category:Films about aliens Category:Films about fighting Category:R Category:October Category:2020 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies